


At a Glance

by RomComLover



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Kaya is mentioned, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomComLover/pseuds/RomComLover
Summary: Nami silently watches him. UsoNa. UsoppxNami
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	At a Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Finally started Re-watching One Piece (after 20 years) and I’m seeing how cute Usopp and Nami would be. First One Piece Fanfic.

She glanced at him, he tossed his head back and laughed boisterous and proud. The Strawhats huddled around the meal and she absentmindedly sipped from her glass. Sanji fawned over her relaxed figure as she smiled politely at him tipping her glass at him. He took it from her and spun in place thanking her for letting him be in her presence. She heard Robin chuckle lightly beside her, she let herself sigh and lean into her. She listened to Robin as she looked across the ship and noticed the moonlight glow on the sea's gentle waves. She smiled, Robin gave her a knowing look as she excused herself. Nami made her way to the railing and felt a rough hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she turned to see Usopp grinning proudly, she saw Robin currently entertaining their captain and doctor. She let herself relax under his touch, it wasn’t difficult. He was easy to read, his face softened as he looked out to the sea.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this.” He said breaking their silence. She watched his face as he leaned into the railing. “I wish I could show Kaya this view.” His smile was hopeful. She turned away, it stung hearing him say that. A semi comfortable silence between them.

“I’m sure she would love it.” She said softly, she held back the urge to hold his hand, he gave her a grateful look and leaned in bumping her shoulder. She kept facing the sea, rolling her eyes playfully, they turned their attention back to their group and quickly joined the merriment.

She wondered briefly if she’d meet someone who thought of her the way he thought of Kaya. She glanced at him once more as he began telling tales of The Great Captain Usopp, boisterous and proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated ❤️


End file.
